An Unorthodox Relationship
by sellthelie
Summary: He's sick of always coming second to someone else. She want's to annoy the pants of someone. Togethor they see the perfect oppurtunity in each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling, just mucking around.**

**An Unorthodox Relationship**

**Chapter One…**

_Quidditch Monthly Annual Best Players in the British League._

_Here it is you mad Quidditch fans; the Annual Best of the Best. As voted by you – our loyal readers. There were a few surprises, and a few not so surprises. Ahead of the start of the season proper next month, we give you your list and their form going into this new and if some say what is destined to be the best season in a long time. It's an exciting draw, and with the World Cup coming up next year, players are wanting to impress the national selectors, so expect some thrills and more than a few spills._

_Enough of that nonsense on with the list._

_Don't howler us if your favourite isn't on the list. This list is voted by you and only you._

_---_

_Weasley, Ronald; Keeper – Chudley Cannons._

_An exciting prospect starting his third season; needs to control his nerves. When he is on – he is on! Hopefully news of his romantic entanglements won't distract him from his game._

_---_

_2.Flint, Marcus; Chaser – Montrose Magpies_

_One of the finest – if not the finest chasers in the league. A near on certainty to be selected for the English World Cup squad. MM Best and Fairest 3years running._

_1.Wood, Oliver; Keeper – Puddlemere United_

_Well it seems Wood has a strangle hold on this position having been number 1 for the last 2years. Ever since being promoted to the Senior squad 7years ago, he hasn't missed a game. And if a little owl that we at QM heard recently tipped to be Witch Weekly's Bachelor of the Year. But on the Quidditch side of things Wood is still in the best form of his career and with no sign of it letting up…_

Marcus Flint through the magazine away in disgust. He needed a drink.

Bloody Wood.

oOoOoOoOo

_Lavender's Whispers – All the juicy gossip this side of Hogsmeade…_

_…And finally a certain keeper for a fruity Quidditch team, was spotted out and about again with another player. Not a teammate – (HH). One wonders what happened to his other companion, his former golden lioness?…_

Hermione Granger threw the Daily Prophet away in disgust, just when she thought it couldn't get any worse. What do you know? It did! She needed a drink.

oOoOoOoOo

He really didn't know what possessed him to go to this place. It had only opened a month ago, and was apparently the place to be seen. Plenty of single witches out looking for their latest victim. And if you happened to play Quidditch. Hello groupies.

If he wasn't pissed off enough. Who was there? Bloody Wood. The bane of his existence. Most popular player in the league. A real hit with the ladies. Surrounding him were his groupies and by the looks of it Weasley, Potter and other Gryffindors. How touching, he'd walked in on their reunion.

So after getting his drink from the bartender, he headed for a quiet table in the back.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Really, what was she thinking. Why did she come here? She should have just gone to the Leaky Cauldron. It was dark, it was somewhat quiet, and everyone would leave her the hell alone.

But she was here now, so here she would stay.

Ever since she and Ron had broken up 6months ago she didn't go out much. You could say she was still in shock. She was not expecting him to split up with her. They had been together for 4years, and he broke it off because he didn't want a commitment. Bloody asshole. It was safe to assume she was a little pissed off with Ron. Scared of commitment – that didn't stop him getting with that Seeker for the Harpies.

_Oh crap._

_They're all here. Even Harry – damn he saw me. Have to go and play nice. Oh look – there's the little tramp with her arm around him. Die you pricks._

Grabbing her drink Hermione made her way over to them.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Marcus hadn't taken his eye of the group on the other side of the room. Look at them so happy and joyful. Gryffindors. Merlin, if there was one thing in his life that he couldn't stand it was bloody Gryffindors.

_Oh look, another one is joining the party. But she doesn't look so joyful or happy. Her clearly fake smile doesn't make it to her eyes. Nice eyes, she looks familiar._

_Where have I seen her before? Ah Weasley's ex. Fool. _

_What's her name? _

_Look at Wood, put your tongue back in your mouth you idiot. Like she would look twice at you. Honestly Wood has no tact._

Grabbing a waitress, "Hey, can you tell me what her name is?" He asked her pointing her out.

"Her? She's Hermione Granger. I'm…" She tried to get his attention.

"Sorry, not interested." He got up and started making his way over to the Gryffindors.

Take this Wood. I'll get something you want for a change, then you can came second.

This is going to be perfect.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Well this is fun._

Hermione had been standing there for five minutes making polite conversation. When all she wanted to do was throw her drink on Ron's face.

She jumped when an arm went around her waist.

"Sorry sweetie I got held up. Groupies."

Hermione turned around in shock.

_Who in blazes had put an arm around her. _

She couldn't place him, but he looked familiar.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, right next to her ear.

"Name's Marcus, play along." He whispered in her ear. She had no idea who he was but he was saving her from this hell on earth. So why not play along?

"That's okay Marcus. I was just chatting to some friends." Turning back around to her friends. "Well it was nice seeing you all again. Going to go…"

"Hermione what are you doing with him?" Harry demanded standing up.

"With who?" She asked puzzled.

"Marcus bloody Flint that's who!" Ron fumed, "He's a bloody Slytherin, and your going to go have a drink with him." Not believing that she would.

_That's who he is! This was perfect. _

_Who would piss Ron of more than a rich, pureblood Slytherin? Easy answer no one._

"Of course I am, I believe I already have a father Ronald. And you aren't him. So if you'll excuse me." Turning back to Marcus, "Lead on Mr Flint. See you all later."

They walked off, leaving a gaping table of Gryffindors who couldn't believe that Hermione Granger, the Muggleborn queen of Gryffindor was going off willingly with one of those pureblooded Slytherins.

Ron was fuming that his ex-girlfriend was being like a tramp, one of those idiotic Quidditch groupies that hang around all the Leagues big players. She was obviously just trying to make him jealous.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. This was not happening. How was he going to tell Ginny. Her and Mrs Weasley were still hoping that Ron and Hermione would get back together. This would not go down well.

Meanwhile Oliver was thinking how had Flint managed to snag Hermione. He had had his eye on her for a while and every since the break-up with Ron looked like a permanent one, he was thinking that now was his chance. But no Flint had to steal her away. Well Flint would stuff up and he would have to be Hermione's arm to cry on. He would make sure of that.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Please review, my first time writing this pairing, need to know what people think. XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling; just mucking around **

**An Unorthodox Relationship **

**Chapter Two…**

Hermione followed her saviour gratefully, very thankful towards him for coming when he did. She was about to go nuts. Making polite conversation with those guys plus Ron and his new thing was really not her idea of fun. But the question remained - why would a Slytherin help her? Hermione Granger, Harry Potters' best friend and a Muggleborn to boot. She would find out of course.

Marcus couldn't believe how well that had gone. He had gone over there not really expecting her to go along with it, but she did! And the look on Woods face had made it all worthwhile. First there was the annoyance that Marcus was there, and then disbelief that he knew Granger and then just plain pissed off that he had taken his girl away. It could not have been more perfect.

Sitting themselves down at his table in the back corner, which was coincidentally in perfect view of the Gryffindor table. They ordered two more drinks from a passing waitress, and were sitting in silence till the drinks came. They both took a drink, unsure of what exactly you say to a complete stranger in a situation like this.

Hermione decided to take the bull by the horns. So to speak.

"So Marcus, right?" She began.

"That's me name." He answered with a smile.

"Well firstly, thank you. That was bloody awful over there, I was about to pull out my wand and curse them or myself."

"Not a problem, you know it's my goal in life to go around and save helpless witches from difficult situations. I should give you my business card…"

"Ha ha." Hermione interrupted, having a short laugh in spite of her best efforts not too. He was pretty cute, now that she looked at him properly. She just couldn't remember him at all from Hogwarts. "Ok Mr Comedian. Answer me this, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you, rescue me from the enemy. You most probably hate those guys with a passion, and I'm sort of one of them, so why?"

Taking a sip of his drink, Marcus decided that honesty was the best policy with this girl, she would see through anything anyway.

"Wood." He answered.

Hermione looked a little perplexed at his answer. "Are you trying to make him jealous?" She asked not quite believing it.

Marcus nodded, and took another sip of his drink.

"Oh sweetie, I don't think Wood goes that way." She said in a sympathetic voice. Marcus went beet red.

"Not that way you silly thing." Marcus shook his head; she really was a bit blind to her appeal. He could see the way Wood was looking at her and he was on the other side of the room. "He was looking at you, and I just wanted to…"

"How was he looking at me?" Hermione interrupted.

"Like he wanted to take you on that table, crowd be damned." Marcus answered a bit disgusted at the picture in his mind of Wood shagging.

"Really?" Hermione didn't think men looked at her like that, it was quite a confidence boost. "But why did you came over?"

"All through Hogwarts and later in our careers, Wood has always come first. Got everything first. At Hogwarts our teams were just as good as each other, but then Potter got on the team. Having him, Gryffindor got all the glory. And then after school – Wood got signed first, never mind that I made a league team while he was still in the reserves. He still made it first." Marcus took another sip of his drink, before he continued. "I think it's just been building for so long that when I was readingQuidditch Monthly tonight, and once again Wood beat me on their list, I just needed a drink so I came here, and then I saw them over there. When you came in and I saw him looking at you like that, I just wanted to come first for a change and take something he wanted."

Marcus looked at Hermione, "I'm sorry. If you want to go I totally understand. Not many girls like to be used…"

"It's okay," Hermione took a deep breath. "I kind of used you to."

Marcus's eye went wide with shock, with a wide smile on his face. "Really Miss Granger, do tell…"

"I guess you know that I was with Ron for awhile," Marcus nodded his head in the affirmative. "Well he broke it off 6months ago – because he wasn't ready for that level of commitment. If you were with someone for 4years, would you break it off because you didn't want to commit?"

"I think that's about the time you buy the girl a ring if you ask me. If she's put up with you for that long she bloody well deserves one." Marcus stated.

"Exactly, so instead of a ring. I got, 'sorry honey. I'm just not mature enough for this. I'm not ready. I'm moving out.'" Hermione said in a mocking tone.

"How long before he got with her?" Marcus asked, meaning the seeker for the Harpies.

"I'm not really sure, the days and weeks seemed to blend for awhile after we broke up. Bloody prick."

"So how do I come into it?" Marcus enquired, hoping to get Hermione of this path of Weasel destruction.

"Basically, I just saw the perfect opportunity to piss him off. Nothing annoys Ron more than Slytherins, and if he thought I was friendly with one. It would supremely piss him off." Hermione took a sip of her drink as she watched Marcus deep in thought.

Marcus looked over at her with a very mischievous glint in his eyes, "Let's play it up."

"What up?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"Well your friends over there are thinking were on a date, so lets give them a show." He said moving close and putting his arm around her shoulder.

Hermione smiled and snuggled closer, putting a hand on his upper thigh. "And what exactly would you get out of this?"

"I would piss off Wood, which is a lifelong goal. And the pleasure of your company as well. Whatta say?"

"Lets."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile over at the other table; the majority of the tables' occupants had moved on. It didn't really affect them what Hermione did. But for three of the members it was disturbing them on many levels. Ron was still mad at Hermione for going off with Flint. It wasn't that she was with another man, she should find someone else – he did. But it just shouldn't be a bloody Slytherin. So mad was he getting that his girlfriend was getting a bit pissed off, he was hardly paying any attention to her.

Harry was still wondering how he could spin this to Ginny and Mrs Weasley. He knew Ron and Hermione would not get back together. Ron had stuffed it up royally; Harry seriously doubted whether there was a smidgen of friendship left. He seriously doubted that there was. Ron had well and truly burnt that bridge.

While Oliver was knocking back drink after drink. Bugger training tomorrow, he was pissed as hell. Bloody Flint, he was damn sure tonight was the night. And he had to come along and ruin all his plans. Next to him Seamus spat out his mouthful of Firewhiskey.

"Bloody hell Seamus," Dean spat. "What the hell is your problem?" Wiping Firewhiskey off his jacket.

Seamus seemed incapable of speech, he just pointed over at Marcus and Hermione.

"Bloody hell…" came the muttered curse of many at the table.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two minutes earlier… 

Hermione and Marcus were currently having a great time. Laughing about funny memories from Hogwarts, and the many colourful characters they had come across over the years. That they hadn't noticed that they had subconsciously moved closer and closer, and were practically sitting in each other's laps. And it was while leaning over to whisper something about the people in the table next to them in Hermione's ear he noticed a pair of eagle eyes from the Gryffindor table watching his every move.

Forgetting what he was planning on telling her, "We have ourselves a peeping tom at your friends table. Whatever…shall…we…do…" Punctuating each whispered word with a kiss on the cheek till he was at the corner of her mouth.

Hermione looked at him in the eyes, "Give him what he wants to see…"

Not moving away from her face, "And what exactly do you think he wants to see?" His eyes flickering between her eyes and those lips that were so close that Marcus could feel every little breath that she took.

"You know, for a smart boy you really are quite stupid sometimes…" and with that she moved her face the half an inch forward and connected their lips. They both stayed still for a moment, and then Hermione moved her lips. Placing a kiss on his parted top lip and then licking the underside, moving her hand to the hair at the base of Marcus's neck. And this was all it took for Marcus' control to snap, moving his arm from her shoulder to her waist and pulling her even closer. Hermione's other hand moved to Marcus's shoulder and she opened her mouth allowing Marcus's tongue into her mouth to caress hers.

The hand that Marcus had placed on her waist moved under the base of her shirt and was slowly rubbing circles on her lower back, and it felt so good that Hermione couldn't control the little moan that come out of her throat. Marcus seemed to like the noise and pulled her onto her lap totally, forgetting that they were in public.

Hermione continued to scoot closer to him on his lap; her legs were on either side of his thighs. Her hips were touching his, but she still didn't feel close enough. And her constant squirming was having a reaction to a part of Marcus's anatomy that she just felt, and he felt the movement too. They both let out a moan at the feeling that jolted through them as she moved against him.

Pulling back from Marcus, and panting from lack of breath.

Hermione decided to be bold, and do something for herself for once. Fuck Ron.

"Come back to my house," She whispered.

Looking into her eyes Marcus came to the same conclusion that she did.

"Ok." Throwing some sickles on the table to pay for their drinks. Hermione moved off his lap and they got up, picked up their cloaks and made their way towards the door…

"Hermione!"

She turned around and saw Ron with Harry close behind, just as they got to the door.

"What is it Ronald?" A bit exasperated at him, for once again butting into her life.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." She stated.

"With him?" He asked, indicating Marcus. Hermione nodded. "Hermione, he's just using you for a shag…" Ron pleaded.

Hermione turned back to Marcus, who said. "Well…I was hoping to have a couple actually."

"Are you?" Hermione asked. Marcus nodded. "Well, thank Merlin for that." Turning back to Ron, her eyes narrowed. "I don't think a man has ever satisfied me, be nice for a change."

Marcus burst out laughing, "Don't worry Hun. We'll get you there."

"Night Harry, say hi to Gin for me." With that she turned and walked out the door, with a laughing Marcus following behind. Leaving an absolutely furious Ron behind.

Harry looked around and noticed Colin Creevey and Lavender Brown having a good look.

_Great, this will be in the column tomorrow._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

♥ Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, that's the most reviews I've ever got for one chapter. Blow kisses to all of you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling; just mucking around**

**An Unorthodox Relationship**

**Chapter Three…**

Parvati Patil let out a sigh as she got out of her floo in her London apartment on Sunday morning. She had gone out with the girls last night, and then she had met up with Ernie MacMillan. A Hufflepuff from her year at Hogwarts, and she had had a bit of a late night. All she wanted to do was have a shower and go to bed; she was dead on her feet.

The owl from the Daily Prophet had appeared in her window, so she put some Knuts in his pouch and watched him fly off. She started to unravel the paper, when she noticed some odd noises from the flat above hers. Hermione had moved into it six months ago when her relationship with Ron ended. Parvati hadn't heard noises like that from Hermiones' flat, but she wasn't naïve – she knew what sort of noises they were. Hermione had a man in her flat! Wonders would never cease.

Now just because Parvati was a bit of a gossip and a flake while she was at Hogwarts didn't mean she was now. She had a good job at St Mungo's as a nurse, and her life was pretty settled. She had grown up, but that didn't mean that she didn't appreciate a bit of good gossip when it came her way. And she knew who would appreciate this news as well.

So after a super quick shower, she got some Floo powder, and Floo-ed to the Daily Prophet, she would be in already, gathering gossip for her next column.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Lavender's Whispers… _

_All the juicy gossip this side of Hogsmeade…_

_Last night at Nox, the hot new club in Diagon Alley…the golden lioness was spotted in a tight spot with the chaser who as his name suggests 'got her fire going', unlike a keeper for another team who couldn't light hers apparently. And their hasty exit, plus a steamy display at a back table is anything to go by. They weren't going to go have a cup of tea…Pictures Front Page…_

"This is good Colin," Lavender said enthusiastically. "And those pictures were fab, what should the follow-up be do you reckon?"

Colin had a thoughtful expression on his face, "Ron. I think, how he is reacting to his ex's new…whatever. Poor performances, fights with girlfriend. That sort of thing."

"Good, good, good."

"Lavender?" Came the calling voice of her best friend from the foyer.

"In here Parv." Lavender called.

Parvati entered Lavenders' office, "Morning Hun. Good night last night?" Questioning as to whether any juicy gossip was found the night before.

"Yeah, it was a really good night. What are you doing here this early? I wasn't expecting you to be seen till later. You had a big night last night."

"Well, I was going to bed when I got home. But there were some odd noises from the flat above me…"

"What sort of noises?"

"Sex noises…"

"But that's…oh my god! She took him back to her place!" Lavender turned around and grabbed a Prophet off her desk, "Here read this…" Knowing that Parvati didn't know about Hermiones' partner last night.

Lavender and Colin waited patiently for her to read the column. She then turned quickly to the front page.

"Holy Merlin, - could she be any closer to him!"

"You should have seen them Parv, they were all over each other. But you wanna know the best part, Ron! I have never seen him madder than he was last night."

"Didn't take it well then?"

"Not at all, and when Hermione questioned his manhood. Well he beat a hasty retreat not long after."

"She questioned his manhood?" Parvati asked incredulously. This did not sound like the Hermione Granger she knew at all.

"Kind of, just said that she's never been satisfied by a man. Then Marcus said he would do it."

"Believe me – by what I heard he is, or she's one helluva actress." Cringing at the memory of the noises that were coming into her flat from upstairs. "I wonder if it's safe to go home?" She wondered aloud.

"Really? Colin, do you think we could get some photos of him leaving or something solid to show that he was there?"

"Well, he'll probably go by the Floo or apparate…" Then Colin got an expression, not unlike a light bulb going off. "Parvati, does your flat have a balcony or something?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked a bit confused.

"Well, if yours' does. Then so will Hermiones', and being the beautiful summers day that it is, they may just have breakfast or lunch out there. And we can get some happy snaps of the couple."

"Brilliant!" Lavender exclaimed, "Colin you are a genius. Lets go now – so we can catch them at it."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Twenty minutes later, Colin and Lavender were up in a tree. They were in the park across from Hermiones' flat, and they were hoping to Merlin that they would come out on the balcony soon. Colin had a muggle thing called a 'walkie talkie' and according to Parvati they were still in the apartment, she could hear the shower going. And the occasional loud giggle.

"Lav…can you hear me…damn muggle contraptions…"

"We can hear you Parvati," Colin said into their end of the walkie-talkie. "What's happening?"

"Well I can't hear the shower anymore, so if they're going to come out, it will be soon…"

Ten minutes later…

"Oh, look…there they are!" Lavender said very excitedly. "Quick Colin, get this with your camera…"

Colin began snapping away madly with his camera, it was like a muggle camera; only it didn't run out of film.

"Oh, this is good." Lavender enthused, "I think we could get on the front page with these…'Magpie Chaser in steamy affair with top Ministry official'. It will be the story of the year, and we have the pictures."

And steamy it was turning out to be; what had begun as an innocent lunch on the balcony had turned into a kiss, which had turned into a snog fest. And now Hermione was on Marcus' lap, and it was becoming a bit indecent for the middle of the day in public. Not that Lavender wasn't complaining. This would increase the sales of the Prophet immensely and her boss would get of her back, and not make her do actually reporting. Not that reporting on the happenings of the high-profile witches and wizards wasn't reporting, but this was going to be one great story – she could feel it in her waters.

Now it seems Hermione and Marcus had decided to take the show indoors, and that meant it was time for them to get out of the tree. And they were glad it was, cushioning charm or not, it was still bloody uncomfortable.

So they apparated back to the office, to develop these pictures and get them ready for tomorrow's edition of the Prophet.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione stepped out of the shower, it was her second for the day, but you could say that she was a little distracted in the first one. Could have been something to do with the extremely hot body that was in there with her. Ron had never been one to share bathing times, but Hermione would have to insist on sharing showers and baths from now on. It sure beat doing it alone.

She decided to have a cup of tea and read the paper; she hadn't had a chance to look at it yet. And she couldn't believe what she saw on the front page. It was herself. Now Hermione had been in the paper a fair bit, but never like this. There were pictures. Detailed pictures with close ups.

Of her and Marcus last night. She hadn't even seen Colin at the club, but there was no mistaking his name underneath the photographs. Slimy little worm, wait till she got her hands on him.

"More on page 3." Hermione read, "Let's see what Lavender has to say…"

Hermione quickly scanned what Lavender had written and couldn't hold back the laughter. It was classic Lavender; she really would have to send the girl some flowers or something. That little dig at Ron would spread like wildfire through the Wizarding community. Word of mouth would have spread it as well, but as strange as it sounded – if there was one good thing that Lavender could get right, it was the gossip. There was no one like her.

If Lavender reported it - it was pretty much fact.

She almost felt sorry for Ron, well almost. If there was one thing that a pro-Quidditch player didn't want spread around about him. It was that he was lousy in bed, no more groupies for you. Maybe the really desperate ones.

This was going to absolutely piss him off, and she had had one helluva good time doing it!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Some time later, Hermione was taking a nap. She didn't normally have naps in the afternoon. But she hadn't got a lot of sleep the night before. She was awoken by lots of taping on her window. It took her a moment to orientate herself, and then she realised that there was an owl at her bedroom window. Opening her window, she saw that it was Hedwig.

This could be good or bad; if it were from Harry it would be ok. But if it was from Ginny – it would not be good, thank Merlin it wasn't a howler.

_Hermione,_

_Just read the days Daily Prophet; let's have lunch tomorrow. We need to talk…_

_Ginny_

That was it? Hermione was a bit shocked, but she knew she was going to get it tomorrow…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

♥ Big thanks to all who have reviewed this story so far, 27 reviews for just two chapters just makes me so happy. So 'snaps' for all of you guys…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling; just mucking around… **

**An Unorthodox Relationship**

**Chapter Four… **

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Lavenders' Whispers…all the juicy gossip this side of Hogsmeade… _

_Well…we think it is pretty obvious from the pictures above that the Golden Lioness has left the pride, and is currently in the snake pit. But from the looks of things, she doesn't mind one little teeny bit…_

"Those slimy, disgraceful…and they call themselves 'Gryffindors'!" Hermione fumed, thinking up the many ways she could punish Lavender and Colin for this latest bit of _news. _"They better stay out of my way!"

Hermione threw the Daily Prophet away in disgust, just like two days earlier. Who would have thought then that the gossip would be about her this time?

Hermione looked at the time, and realised she had better hurry if she wanted to be at work in time to open the shop.

She loved her job, she decided after the war to take a calmer approach. She didn't wont to dodge curses on a daily basis, so she didn't take the path to becoming an Auror. She had considered joining the Ministry, and help the rebuilding of the community. But after an interview had appeared in the Prophet when she was class Valedictorian, discussing her love of books, the elderly owner of a rare bookstore in Diagon Alley had offered her the job of manager for his store. He was getting to old to run it, but didn't want to sell.

When she went and checked out the store. It only took an instant and she had fallen in love with it. It was a dark store, but that was to preserve the quality of the books. There was an air about the store that was just – for want of a better word; magical. She accepted instantly, and it wasn't long till she made some changes. With the approval of the owner, she was currently redoing the upstairs of the store, making it into a book café. It would have new books, fiction and non-fiction, and also some books from the Muggle world.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a typical morning at the bookstore. There were only a few customers, but Hermione didn't mind. She just loved being around the books. The remodelling was done upstairs, now it just needed to be fitted out, then it would be ready for it's grand opening in a month.

Before she knew it, it was twelve thirty. Ginny would be here any minute. Now Hermione was never scared of her best friend, but she had a feeling that Ginny would not be happy with new developments in her life. So she was feeling a bit apprehensive.

It was with a great deal of nerves, that she greeted her ten minutes later. They went into the back room, and opened the lunch that Ginny had bought from the Leaky Cauldron. They both started on their lunch of Shepherd's Pie and salad, it took a few minutes, but Ginny brought up the subject that Hermione knew she was dying too.

"So Hermione," she began. "Marcus Flint?"

"What about him?" she answered back, not very mature she knew.

"You know exactly what, what exactly is going on between you?" Ginny asked, after swallowing her mouthful.

"I don't know Gin, it was just something that kinda happened." Hermione sighed, "I didn't plan it at all. But he was just there at the right time, and things sort of developed."

"So is it serious?"

Hermione thought about this one, "I don't know. We had a really good time. A _really _good time. I guess we'll see what happens."

"Ok," Ginny said. "But what about Ron?"

Hermiones' good mood evaporated at the mention of his name.

"What about him?" She spat out.

"Well, you and I both know it's not going to last with this girl. What will happen then?"

"Nothing, Ron and I are so over."

"But…"

"No, buts Ginny. He was an idiot, still is one in fact. He threw away a good relationship, and you can't honestly expect me to just jump back up and say, 'Yes Ron…I forgive you.'"

"So no chance?"

"Not a chance in hell," Seeing the sad look on her face. "I'm sorry Gin, I know you wanted us to get back together. It's just not going to happen."

"No, it's okay. I totally understand why, he was a total scumbag. I just don't think Mum will like it that's all."

"That she wont," Hermione got up, and gave her a hug. "I still love you though, nothing Ron will do could ever change that."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It wasn't until nearly three o'clock till the bell over the door rang. Hermione looked up from her papers, and nearly let out the gasp of shock, that she was holding. She couldn't believe who it was.

"Oliver…what are you doing here?" She managed to splutter out.

"Just looking for a book," He answered with a smile. "This is a bookstore, is it not?"

Hermione shook her head to clear it, "Of course. What are you looking for?"

"Well, there was this biography of the Ireland Quidditch Captain, he was the captain when they won the World Cup. I've been looking for it everyone, can't seem to find it anywhere." He finished with a charming smile.

Hermione nodded her head, "So when was it published."

"Last month."

Hermione valiantly tried to hold back her laughter, her smile grew wider when she saw who entered behind Oliver.

"Wood, what are you doing here?" Marcus said angrily.

"I was just looking for a book," Oliver snapped back. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," Marcus retorted. Moving over to Hermione, "If you must know. I just stopped by to see my girlfriend."

_"Your girlfriend?" _

"Yes," Marcus replied. Judging by the wink he gave her, he was enjoying every second of this.

"About the book, I'm sorry Oliver I can't help you. You see this is a rare bookstore, the most recent book we have, was published over fifty years ago. Sorry."

Oliver suddenly looked very uncomfortable, Hermione surmised it had something to do with the fact that she had just made him look like an idiot in front of Marcus, who had his had resting quite possessively on her hip.

"Well…thanks anyway Hermione. I best be going anyway. I'll see you later," Looking at Marcus, he just nodded, and dashed out of there like there were a dozen Cornish pixies chasing after him.

Hermione let out the giggle that had been threatening the whole time, Marcus quickly let out his own chuckle.

Turning around, "So what really brings you here Mr Flint?"

"Can't a man come to see his woman whenever he wants?" He asked.

"Your _woman?"_

"Well you are aren't you?" Marcus put a mock thoughtful look on his face, "Guess I shouldn't have put the declaration in the paper then…I hope it's not to late to pull it out…"

Hermione gave him a whack on the chest, "Ow! That hurt," he said running his hand over it. "Seriously, I just wanted to invite you to dinner at my place. About seven?"

"Sure," she answered. "Do you want me to bring dessert?"

"No, got that covered." He said, before capturing her lips in a kiss. "Your it…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sorry it took so long to update this, haven't had any ideas. And then this chapter just came to me today. Love when that happens.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, I love getting them…so keep 'em coming!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling; just mucking around…**

**An Unorthodox Relationship**

**Chapter Five…**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Marcus whistled as he walked down Diagon Alley.

It had been a good day so far. Coach hadn't been too hard on them at training; he got to see a beautiful woman – who was coming to dinner. And he got to witness a humiliation of Wood. Oh, it was a glorious day indeed.

He decided that they needed some wine to go with dinner, so he decided to quickly stop by the Leaky Cauldron on the way home, and grab a bottle.

Being early in the afternoon, it was still quiet when he got there. Least he wouldn't get stared at here. Everywhere he had gone today, he had been stared at. He had a suspicion it was to do with the articles in the papers over the last few days.

"Hey Tom," he greeted the barkeep. "A bottle of your nicest white thanks."

"Coming right up, Marcus." Tom had been a friend of his parents for as long as he could remember.

Marcus sat down on a stool at the bar, who knew how long it would take old Tom to find the wine. He got to thinking again of the absolutely divine humiliation of Wood that he had had the pleasure of witnessing this afternoon. Bloody idiot, didn't he know it was a rare bookstore. Hermione told him all about it, what an idiot.

Marcus had another chuckle at Woods expense.

"What so funny?"

It startled Marcus; it was only Tom back with the wine.

"Nothing much, just saw something funny today." He answered with a smile.

"Oh, yeah. Like what I've been seeing in the papers hey?" Tom replied with a smirk.

"Nothing like that…"

"She's a smart girl Marcus…she wont take any of your rubbish." Tom said, looking at Marcus intently, "You better be careful…don't stuff it up."

"Don't worry yourself Tom, I know what I'm doing." Marcus answered with more confidence than he felt.

"You bloody better," handing him the wine. "She should like that one, good vintage."

"Thanks Tom, put it on Dad's tab hey?" Marcus said with a very cheeky smile.

"Sure thing…get out of here! The evening rush starts soon…" Shooing Marcus away from the bar.

"Seeya Tom."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Some time later… _

Marcus had been cooking and cleaning ever since he got home. He was making one of the only dishes he knew how to make. So hopefully, he wouldn't stuff it up.

Well dinner was cooking away, nothing he could do to it now, and his flat was clean. So after a quick shower he decided to sit down with a Butterbeer and relax. Well that was the plan…

"Hey Marcus buddy, you home…"

_Bloody hell._

"In here Adrian," he called out to his best friend.

"Hey that's smell good…" Adrian called, walking into the living room

"You're not staying."

"Why the hell not?" Adrian stopped dead, "Hey this place is clean. Oh…you've got a lady coming round!" He finished with a grin.

"Maybe," he answered, as he took a drink of his drink.

"Miss Granger, I presume?"

"Maybe."

"But the game's on tonight!" Adrian whined.

"Don't whine Pucey, it is so not a good look."

"Well, it is. We watch the game every Monday."

"Yeah I know mate, I just decided to do this tonight."

"Well, she better be worth it." Adrian said as he sat down, putting the cooler he was carrying beside him. Muttering under his breath, "Date on game night. It's against the bloody rules!"

"I can hear you…"

"I don't care!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It took Marcus a good ten minutes to convince Adrian to leave. Then he looked at the clock, it was ten to seven. Marcus gave a yell, and rushed into the kitchen to make sure it would be perfect. He had just finished setting the table, when the doorbell rang.

Having a quick look in the mirror, he opened the door.

"Evening," Marcus greeted her. "You look gorgeous."

And she did, not to done up. Just perfect.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I brought you these." Handing him a bouquet of flowers, who knew what type they were.

"Uh…thanks…never been given flowers before." Marcus said, a bit stunned by the gesture, standing back to let Hermione in.

"Well, the guy is supposed to bring flowers on the date, so I thought I would." She explained while taking her coat off, "Guys should get flowers too. They really brighten up a house."

"Well, I'll just grab something to put these in." Moving past her into the kitchen, "Do you want to have some wine or something?"

Hermione came and stood in the doorway to the kitchen, "Wine would be lovely. That smells wonderful." She said breathing it in, "What is it?"

"It's a surprise," he said as he handed her a glass of wine. "Go sit down, it'll be ready in a minute." Gentle pushing her out of the kitchen, "Come sit down, and wait like a good little witch."

"Who says I'm a good witch?" She asked with a saucy smile, as she sat at the table.

"Well I hope you aren't…" Marcus said, as he walked back into the kitchen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Roast chicken…" Marcus said, as he placed the plate in front of Hermione. "With roast vegetables of course."

"It looks wonderful, thankyou." Hermione said smiling up at him.

"It's my pleasure, enjoy." Sitting down, in the chair next to her.

"Oh my! It's delicious!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You sound shocked," he replied.

"Not to be rude, its just not many men know how to cook – let alone cook well."

"Well I'll take the compliment. It's one of the few dishes I know how to cook, so that's why I made it."

"Well…it's wonderful."

Marcus thought the evening was going well so far…till.

Suddenly starting to cough, "Did you put any stuffing in it?" Hermione asked just before taking a drink of water.

"No, don't know how to, why?"

"Did you put herbs in the gravy?"

"Yeah, some…"

"What ones?" Hermione asked urgently, starting to go a bit red.

"Just some thyme, rosemary, parsley…"

"Parsley?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Marcus was now alarmed at the look on her face.

"I'm allergic…"

"Oh shit," Marcus said, jumping up, his chair flying. Picking up Hermione, he run to the Floo. Threw in some powder, "St Mungo's." He yelled, and away they went.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

St Mungo's emergency room was filled to the brim as usual. Marcus quickly found the line, and tried to be patient. But Hermione was rapidly getting worse, her breaths were coming out short and raspy so he was starting to panic. Then he saw a familiar face in a nurse uniform, about to go into the side door.

"Bell!" He yelled, as he ran through the crowd to get to her.

"Wha…oh my god…Flint what's wrong with her?" Her shock quickly giving way to concern.

"Put parsley in dinner, she's allergic. I had no idea, you have to help." He finished urgently.

"Of course, quick follow me…" She said, rapidly spelling open the door. Leading them through the exam area, till she found an open bed.

"Put her on here, I'll be right back." She said, before racing off to Merlin knows where.

"Don't worry honey, she'll be right back." Marcus soothed as he placed her on the bed, his heart rate had slowed, but it was still going a million miles an hour.

Before he knew it, Katie was back, carrying what looked like a tube with a very pointy end.

"What's that?" He asked, as she cleaned an area on Hermiones upper arm.

"It's a needle, going to give her an injection of antihistamine. It's the best thing for an allergic reaction, works almost instantly." She pulled some sort of cover off the end, and then pushed it into Hermiones arm.

Marcus jumped, but kept a hold of her other hand.

"Just give it a bit," Katie said. "She will start to breath better soon…"

It only took about thirty seconds but then Hermiones breath started to come out easier. Marcus breathed a big sigh of relief.

"I'll be right back," Katie said, before leaving the two of them alone.

Marcus brushed some hair off her forehead, and leant over and gave her a kiss.

"I'm sorry…" Hermione began.

"Hey, hey it's not your fault. I was the silly duffer who put parsley in the food…"

"But I should have told you," Hermione said.

"It's not your fault. It was just an accident, one that we wont make again."

Katie was back, "I'll just get you to sign some papers. Then we can get you ready to go home."

"Is that it? Shouldn't she stay longer, just to make sure she's okay?" Marcus replied worried.

"But she's fine, just needs to rest and take it easy." Katie soothed, "Sign here, and here. It just says what treatment we gave you, and that we treated you fine. Thanks." Katie gathered up the papers, "So you can go home, I'll just go get some more Antihistamines for you to take. Always good to have them on hand."

"So she's fine?"

"Yes, she is fine Marcus. Just needs to take it easy and get a good night sleep. Probably best to stay off the balcony…" She gave them a wink, and went to get the medication.

"Well, I guess dinners finished…" Hermione said sadly.

"Another time."

"And I guess we can't have dessert," Hermione realised.

"Oh I can still have dessert, you need to rest." Marcus said with a chuckle.

"What does dessert and rest not have in common? What exactly was dessert?" She asked.

"Well I was going to have a sundae…"

"And I can't?" Hermione pouted.

"Well I wasn't going to use a bowl…"

"So how exactly were you going to have this sundae Mr Flint?"

Marcus started running his hand over her stomach, "This was going to be my bowl."

"What? Oh! Well I guess I'll have mine some other day…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Parvati was nearing the end of her shift, she just had to finish restocking the bandage cupboard and she could go home.

She turned, and was greeted with a shock. There was Hermione in a bed across the hall, but she looked fine. What could be wrong with her? She seemed to be having an intent conversation with Marcus Flint.

Why was he rubbing her stomach? And they're smiling, they're happy…

Oh my Merlin!

She's pregnant!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling; just mucking around **

**An Unorthodox Relationship**

**Chapter Six… **

* * *

"What the hell is the meaning of this?"

Hermione looked up in shock, as did her customer.

She saw Ron in all his enraged fury, disturbing the quiet of her shop.

"What in heavens name are you talking about Ronald?" She asked in a quiet tone.

"This…" and he threw a copy of today's Daily Prophet on the counter.

Hermione read…

_Lavender's Whispers…. all the juicy gossip this side of Hogsmeade… _

…_finally, the news of the month…it seems the Golden Lioness and her Chaser have gone and got a bun in the oven, sources close to the couple say they were overjoyed at the news…no official announcement yet, but seeing how fast they move, we wouldn't be surprised to hear wedding bells any day…_

Hermiones' fury soon matched Ron's.

"Why that little bitch!" She fumed.

"So it's not true?" Ron asked eagerly.

"None of your bloody business," Hermione was remembering how she felt about Ron.

"Yes it is, I think I deserve to know if you are pregnant to Flint!"

"No you don't! You lost all rights when you dumped me, and took up with your little girlfriend." Hermione stood up, took a deep breath, "I'd like you to leave now. You've disturbed the peace in here long enough, so go."

"Fine," Ron spat out. "Have fun explaining this to Ginny," with a condescending little wave he was gone.

Hermione sank back into her chair, and put her head in her hands. Once again dealing with Ron had drained her of all energy.

She had to do something about Lavender, this had to stop. Hermione always thought that they had got along well enough, but treating her personal life like a soap opera had to finish. Enough was enough.

"Are you okay dear?"

Hermione had forgotten all about her customer.

"Oh, I'm so sorry you had to see that Mr Talbot." She said, "He's a bit temperamental."

"Not to worry," he said. "That Lavender seems like a nasty little thing."

"You read her column?"

"The wife does, but don't you think on it. It will pass, and soon they will have a new thing to talk about. You'll see," the elderly gent finished.

He put the book in his hand on the counter, "I'll take this one."

Hermione smiled; glad to have work to distract her.

"Wonderful selection."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione stormed down Diagon Alley, people watched her, and whispered to their companions. She had become almost a celebrity over the years, and now with the gossip, she was most certainly recognised.

After Mr Talbot left the store that morning, Hermione's fury at Lavender had developed tenfold, and now during her lunch break she decided to finish it finally.

She entered the office of the Daily Prophet, and immediately saw Colin Creevy. Who very visible, shrank almost smaller, if that was at all possible, at the sight of her.

"H.. h…hermione, how are you?" He stuttered out.

"Oh I'm fine Colin," Hermione said pleasantly. "Is Lavender around?"

"Sh…she…she's in her office," he said pointing upstairs.

"Thanks Colin," Hermione continued in the very pleasant voice. Heading over to the stairs, she turned, "we should catch up soon Colin. Talk about things."

Colin nodded rapidly, and turned and all but run out of the office.

Hermione chuckled as she walked up the stairs that was fun. Serves him right.

Now Lavender.

It didn't take long for Hermione to find Lavender's office. It was the one with the pink door.

Hermione knocked on the door, and heard Lavender call.

"Come in…"

Hermione didn't hesitate, Lavender looked up from her beauty magazine and her mouth dropped open at the sight of Hermione closing the door behind her.

"Hi Lavender!" She said, sitting herself down in a chair. "How have you been? God it's been ages since we caught up, what have you been up to?"

Lavender squirmed in her seat; Hermione hid the smile at this.

"Oh, the usual. Working hard, you know how it is." She managed to get out calmly.

"That I do," she replied with a warm smile. "So you still with Seamus?"

"Uh…yeah."

"You two are such a great couple, been together since the beginning of seventh year, right?"

"That's right," Lavender replied. Clearly puzzled as to where this was going.

"You'll probably get married soon, wont that be lovely?"

"It will be wonderful."

"Oh it would, you absolutely hate for something to come along and ruin it now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well past discretions, don't always stay in the past do they?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Lavenders calm exterior was starting to crumble.

Hermione just had two words for her, "Graduation Party."

"What…" Lavender's eyes went wide, as she realised what Hermione meant.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh I will," Hermione said viciously as she stood, and leant over Lavenders desk. "Stay the hell out of Marcus and my life, and your little secret, stays just that, but…"

"Don't worry," Lavender said quickly. "Not one more word will be written about you. I promise," Lavender pleaded.

"Thanks." Opening the door, "it's been so nice catching up Lavender, we should do it again soon."

* * *

Later on that afternoon, she was just sitting down after arriving home from work, when an owl pecked at the window.

Hermione walked over puzzled when she noticed the abnormally large basket he was carrying. She opened the window, and took the basket from the owl.

Placing it on the table, she grabbed the card…

_Congratulations on the wonderful news,_

_All the best,_

_Adrian Pucey._

Hermione looked quizzically at the card, the name was familiar.

"What the hell?"

Pulling the cellophane of the basket, and throwing it on the floor for Crookshanks.

"Bloody hell…" she muttered.

In the basket were various baby things, a pink teddy and a blue one, toys, and other baby paraphernalia.

"Hermione?" she could hear Marcus calling out from the hall.

"In here," she answered.

"What ya' doing?" He asked, "what's all this." Looking through the basket.

She passed him the card, and was shocked when burst out laughing.

"Idiot," looking up into Hermione's puzzled face.

"Adrian is my best mate." Marcus explained, "this is his idea of a joke."

"Weird joke."

"Well he's a weird kinda guy…" pulling Hermione over to the lounge, sitting down with her in his lap. "So you're not pregnant."

"No, we've only known each other for less than a week. You can't tell that soon, and besides we used the charm every time. So it's impossible."

"I know, but what a laugh. You should have heard the guys at training today, calling me 'papa flint', they thought it was hilarious."

"Well, there won't be any more stories, I took care of it."

"Really, how?"

"I just know something that Lavender would rather no one knew, so as long as I keep it secret, she wont write about us anymore."

Marcus sighed, "well that's a relief."

"You're telling me…"

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling; just mucking around**

**An Unorthodox Relationship**

**Chapter Seven**

-----------------------------------------

He put his arm around her tight, he could feel her slipping again. The couch was not a good place for both of them to sleep. After fooling around a little they had fallen asleep, well Hermione had, he was just resting, and thinking.

It was a little strange this position he had found himself in. Not that he minded, but it was a little odd. A week ago he was all alone, and now he was pretty sure he had a girlfriend. Well, they had spent every night together since they met last Saturday night. And what was really blowing his mind, was that they talked as well, it wasn't only physical. Sure it was fairly physical, but they talked about anything and everything. He could tell she really wasn't into it when he started prattling on about Quidditch, but he had other friends to talk about Quidditch too. His favourite look on her face was when she was talking about some thing she had done at work, how the upstairs was coming along, how exciting it was going to be when it opened. Her face lit up, and her eyes shone as she gestured wildly about this and that. It really was when she was most beautiful.

He was also bewildered with how possessive he had become, when he had walked into her shop yesterday, and saw her talking with Wood. He'd been a bit unsure, partly wanting to deck Wood - which was nothing new of course, and fight for her, throw her over his shoulder like a caveman, punching his chest. Mine.

He'd also been a bit insecure in that moment thinking how she must have decided that Wood was more for her. But the way she smiled at him, when she looked at him, washed those doubts away. She didn't want Wood, that much was clear. Who knew how much longer she would want him, but he would stick around as long as she let him.

--------------------------------------

He didn't open his eyes when he woke up, his instincts told him someone else was in the room. It wasn't Hermione, she was still fast asleep cuddled up to him. No, there was someone else. So tightening his hold around her waist, he reached down for his wand.

"You wont be needing that."

His eyes shot opened, and met with a very amused red head. Looking around he noticed her husband, sitting in the chair next to hers.

"Potter."

"Flint."

Marcus returned his attention to the red head, women took to him quicker than men. "Potter, or should I call you Ginny?" He said with a charming smile, with a wink for good measure.

"Ginny will be fine," she answered, "Should we wake sleeping beauty?"

Definitely, I need all the help I can get, with this crowd.

Gently rubbing her shoulder, "Hermione?"

"Not now," she mumbled, rolling slightly. "Later."

Shaking her shoulder this time, "Hermione, wake up."

"Later Marcus, I'm not in the mood right now. We'll shag later."

Ginny burst out laughing, while Potter groaned.

Hermiones' eyes blinked open at the noise, she smiled when she saw him, and then also seemed to notice the others.

"Hey guys," she said sheepishly.

"Hi," they said back.

"Pleasant dreams?" Ginny asked.

She blushed the most delightful shade of pink, "They were quite nice."

Ginny giggled, "I bet they were." Potter groaned again, clearly this was not a conversation he wanted to be involved in. "Do you remember we were having dinner tonight?"

"Oh! I totally forgot, today was a really long day. Totally left my mind." She said, smacking her forehead.

"That's all right, we'll just get some takeout from that place on the corner." Looking between Potter and himself, "The boys will go."

"What!" Potter exclaimed.

"Harry!" Ginny warned, "I need to talk to Hermione about something, and you two can do some manly bonding," she finished with a truly evil smirk.

"Fine," he grumbled.

Marcus got up from the couch, kissed Hermione on the top of her head, "Let's go Potter." He knew it would make her happy if he got on with her friends, and if it meant spending twenty minutes alone with Potter than so be it. She was worth it.

-----------------------------------

Hermione watched the men leaving, feeling slightly apprehensive. Ginny sat down next to her on the couch, "They will be fine, Harry has learned self control, he wont hex him."

Hermione laughed, "Good."

"You two looked pretty cosy when we came in. All snuggled up together."

She sighed, "It's...well I don't know exactly, it's just been really nice, well nice isn't the right word. Wonderful, really."

"So, it really is serious."

Hermione thought about it, between being mad at Ron, and blackmailing Lavender today, her mind had constantly been on him, seeing him again. Looking at Ginny, she smiled, "It could be."

"Well, I think he feels the same..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he had this really contented little smile on his face while he was sleeping, and when he woke up, he just pulled you closer, and just stayed like that."

She sighed happily, and put her head on Ginnys' shoulder, giggling like a little girl.

-------------------------------------

The evening had gone a lot better than Hermione had expected it too.

Ginny and her had got quite the shock when Marcus and Harry walked back into her flat with dinner, laughing their heads off. Turns out they had more in common than they thought, more than just Quidditch it seemed. Marcus had even given them tickets for the game this weekend, it wasn't a real game, more of a pre-season exhibition game. But Hermione was delighted, it didn't matter what sort of game it was, he'd made a really nice gesture, and that was what mattered.

And it certainly didn't hurt that this game was against the Cannons, and they were guests of Marcus. Hermione kind of wished she could see Rons' reaction to that news.

She shocked Marcus by jumping on him, and throwing her arms around him when they left. Luckily there was a wall behind him, otherwise they would have fallen over.

"You really are an incredible man Mr Flint."

He beamed back at her, "Why thank you, and what did I do exactly to make you come to this conclusion?"

"Everything," she said kissing his cheek, "You got along with Harry, you were the bigger man, and I really appreciate it."

Marcus smiled turned into a grin, "And how much do you appreciate it?" He said, starting to walk towards her bedroom, still carrying her.

"A lot..."

"How much is that?"

"Well I believe I mentioned something in my sleep about a shag later, hmmm?"

"Yes you did..."

"Is that enough?"

"Honey, that will be more than enough."

* * *

♥ Sorry that this chappie took a while, wanted to wait till I was like "OMG! That's it!", and it come today. Hope you all like.

♥Thanks to all who review, it blows my mind everytime I see all the reviews this story gets. Much love to all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling; just mucking around **

**An Unorthodox Relationship**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

It was strange, that was sure. Whenever she came to Ron' games while they were together, she always got bored, and more often than not, would end up reading. But for some reason, today she was really into it. Seeing Marcusracing around on his broom, chasing – pardon the pun, the other players, he still had the menace in his game that he had at Hogwarts, but he wasn't such a hothead. He was calculating, and Hermione had to admit, that it did add to the thrill every time he scored a goal against Ron. 

And it was amusing Ginny no end, to see her jump out of her seat every time Marcus got the Quaffle. Hermione poked her in the ribs, "Stop laughing at me!" she scolded.

"I'm sorry," Ginny giggled, "You've never been this into Quidditch before."

"I know," she admitted, "But for some reason it's really exciting today, he's always in the action."

"You never cheered this much for me," Harry said from the other side of Ginny, with a small smile on his face.

"Oh shush Harry, she wasn't shagging you…"

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, looking around to see if anyone heard.

"Oh you know it's true," Ginny answered unconcerned.

"Well yeah…"

"And most of these people would have seen the Daily Prophet, so they know just how close you two are."

"Hmmm," she said, not really listening, watching Marcus. He looked really good flying around. He also seemed more confident on the broom, than he did on the ground. The way he moved was seamless, changing direction in the blink of an eye. It really was marvellous to watch. Hermione jumped out of her seat as he took of at lightning speed once more, intercepting the Quaffle from the Cannon chasers, dodging the Bludgers that came flying his way, zooming towards the goals, which Ron was of course guarding. Hermione clutched her scarf in her hands, she was nervous every time he went to goal, but this was like every other time he went to score, he got it.

"Yes!" She screamed, jumping up and down, cheering along with the rest of the Magpie fans.

Hermione turned and glared at Harry and Ginny, who were once again laughing at her.

Harry at least smiled apologetically, Ginny just winked at her.

* * *

Hermione pushed her way through the crowd, gathering around the team change rooms. Finally reaching the guard wizards, with Harry and Ginny right behind her. 

"I want to go see Marcus Flint," Hermione stated to him.

"I'm sure you do pet, but if you aren't on the list, you can't get in." He replied, not really looking at her.

"Hermione Granger, and two friends. We're on the list."

He looked at her, and recognition flashed in his eyes, they widened further when he saw who one of the friends was.

"Certainly miss, didn't recognise you at first," he said, moving back to let her through.

"Not a problem, thank you."

Hermione weaved through the people milling around the players area, giving people a polite smile as she moved past them, looking for only one player. She spotted him on the other side of the room, he must have just gotten out of the shower, his hair was still a little wet, as he talked to someone she didn't recognise. He looked up as she approached him, and she was sure her heart skipped a beat, at the smile he gave her. Beaming back at him, she speed up and gave him a quick kiss, "Congratulations. That was a great game."

"Thanks love," turning them back to the man he was talking with, "This is my dad. Nicholas Flint. Dad, this is Hermione."

Hermione blushed with embarrassment. She had just waltzed up and kissed him in front of his dad. Way to make a first impression. Giving her most polite smile, "Pleasure to meet you sir."

"Please call me Nicholas, and it is a pleasure to meet you as well. Marcus here was just telling me all about you of course, just as pretty as he said." He said, with a very charming smile. Hermione could see where Marcus got his charm.

"Thank you," suddenly remembering Harry and Ginny, "These are my friends…" she said turning around, but they weren't there. Looking around she spotted them, talking in the corner to someone who looked vaguely familiar. "Over there. Sorry about that." She finished with a small laugh.

"Not to worry dear," he answered looking at his watch, "I have to go, your mother has invited some friends round for dinner. We will see you for lunch tomorrow wont we?" He asked Marcus, who nodded. "Good, you will join us wont you Hermione? Elizabeth would just love to meet you."

She looked up at Marcus, who nodded his head. "I'd love too."

"Wonderful," he said, clapping his hands together, "We will see you both then. Have a good night you too."

Shaking his fathers hand, "See you Dad," he said as his dad left them. "Have you got something to wear to the party tonight?"

"Me and Ginny went shopping after work yesterday." Turning around, "Who are they talking to?" She asked looking over at the pair.

"That's Zach, got picked up in the draft last year. He would have been in your year I think, not sure which house."

"Mmm, that must be it." Turning back around, "So what time you coming round tonight?"

"I'll be there at about six thirty, it starts at seven I think."

"You think?"

"Don't tease," He scolded, with a smile in his tone. "I need to look at the invite again."

"Okay, so I'll see you then." She said putting her arms around him, and giving him a kiss. "I best be going, have to go make myself beautiful."

"But you already are," he said, stepping sideways to miss her playful swat, "Violent aren't you?"

"Ah you love it," she teased.

"That I do," he said, Hermione was struck by the seriousness in his tone, but then it was gone, "So this dress? Will I like it?" He said with a saucy grin.

"Oh, I think you'll like it a lot."

He looked around, and pulled them around the corner, pushing her up against the wall. "Can't wait to see it."

"Soon enough," she whispered, as he moved closer, proceeding to give her one of those kisses that made her feel like she was going to self-combust from the heat growing inside of her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer, opening her lips she felt his tongue begin to dance with hers, he pressed his hips closer to hers, making the heat flame and spread through her. She reluctantly tore her lips away from his, as it became too much. Needing to breathe had unfortunately become necessary.

"So I'll see you in a few hours," she whispered as they rested their foreheads together.

"Yeah, then," he whispered back.

* * *

He stood over to the side, he had been talking to some friends who were on another team, but now he was just watching her talking to some girl who was in Gryffindor, his year if he remembered rightly, as Chaser. 

When she opened the door, he was immediately struck by how beautiful she looked. It was a red dress, he had never been so happy to see a red dress. Of course she could wear any colour and she would look stunning. And by the looks of it, many guys found the dress appealing, judging by the appraising looks a lot of them were giving her. She only had eyes for him though, they all got nice polite smiles, but he got the mega-watt smile.

Normally when he came to these parties that the team owners held to get ready for the new season he would be bored stiff. With her here though it wasn't that bad, Weasley wasn't here which was a relief. The rest of his team was though, and his girl was missing as well. Which was odd as well, but Marcus didn't really think on it much more. He wasn't here, making it harder for Hermione, so that's all that mattered.

He was just about to go over and ask her to dance with him, when he saw a familiar face, step up next to her. It appeared he was asking her to dance, Hermione gave him a puzzled look, but it seemed he was taking no notice as he pulled her onto the dance floor. Her partner looked over at him, and winked.

"Cheeky sod," Marcus muttered, watching Hermione being pulled around the dance floor.

She seemed to be relaxing as some time went by, pulling his hand up when it went to low. Then he started talking, and he could see Hermiones' puzzled expression give way to alarm. When she started looking for him in the crowd, he decided it was time to step in.

He quickly stepped around the dancing couples, shoving him out of the way, "Mind if I cut in? Good." He said shortly, pulling her away from him, giving him a glare, as they moved away.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered, "He was a bit strange, didn't seem drunk, so I don't know what was wrong with him."

"Oh, there is plenty wrong with him, Marcus stated, "What was he saying?"

"Just asking who I was here with, then it seemed like he was coming on to me, none too subtle either."

"Subtlety isn't one of his stronger traits, sorry about that."

"What do you have to be sorry about? That wasn't your fault."

"Well, Hermione, you just had the pleasure of meeting my best mate. Adrian. Bit of a weird chap some times. Probably just doing that for a laugh." Marcus explained, he said turning them around so he could look through the crowd, seeing Adrian in the corner with a wide grin on his face.

Marcus rolled his eyes, which only seemed to make it seem more amusing to him, because at that he started laughing.

"I'll introduce you two properly next week some time, and you can curse him then."

"Sounds good," with an evil little smile on her lips. Marcus had to laugh, just imagining the ways she would make Adrian squirm.

* * *

Marcus was stirring the eggs, he was scrambling the next morning when he felt her come and stand behind him, putting her arms around his waist. 

"What're you cooking, cookie?"

"Cookie? Scrambled eggs, best to have a small breakfast, ma with make enough food to feed a small army, so we shouldn't eat a lot."

"Are you sure about me coming? I don't want to intrude or anything."

"Nonsense," he said, turning around, and putting his free arm around her waist. "Mum's going to love you."

"Really?" she seemed anxious.

"Of course, what's not to love?"

Hermione kissed him on the cheek, and then went to let in the owl that had just arrived with the day's paper.

Marcus whistled to himself, as he stirred the eggs, things were going really well at the moment. He was probably the happiest he had ever been, he stopped whistling when he heard Hermione choke back a sob.

Moving the eggs of the heat, he quickly entered the main area to see Hermione rush past him, covering her mouth going to the bathroom. He started to follow, but then his fathers' advice from a few years back rang in his head. _You can't fix it, if you don't know what's wrong. _So he quickly picked up the paper, and what he saw made his blood boil.

_Engaged!_

_Ronald Weasley yesterday announced his engagement to his girlfriend, Lisa Turpin. And the couple is also expecting a child, due in November…_

Marcus swallowed the urge to go and flatten Weasley. His primary concern at the moment was Hermione. Making his way to the bathroom, he could hear emptying her stomach contents into the toilet. He'd deal with the Weasel later.

* * *

Thanks once again to all who reviewed, makes me so happy to know that people are enjoying this story. XOXO 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling; just mucking around **

**An Unorthodox Relationship**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

She slumped to the side of her toilet. This was such a Ronald thing to do. Seven months after breaking up with her, because he wasn't ready for the commitment, he was engaged! And they were going to have a baby. Now there was a commitment if she ever saw one.

"Hermione?" She heard Marcus calling tentatively from the hall.

"You can come in."

He came in with a worried look on his face. "Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded weakly, "Bit of a shock is all."

He came over and sat down next to her, putting his arm around her he cuddled her up against him. Resting her head on his shoulder, she relaxed a little, but soon felt the tears start to come to her eyes.

"What a tosser," Marcus muttered.

"It's unbelievable," she said, hearing her voice quavering.

"Hey," Marcus said in a low tone, "Don't cry over him, he really isn't worth it. The way he treated you back then, and doing this now, really he doesn't deserve your tears. Honestly love, he is an absolute prick."

"He is isn't he?" She smiled, as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Most definitely," he kissed the top of her head, "You jump in the shower, and I will make you something to eat, I don't think the eggs will be alright anymore…"

"I'm not hungry anymore, my appetite has completely left me."

"Just some toast," he stated.

"Marcus, I appreciate it, but I'm just not hungry…"

"Some toast." He said, getting up, he pulled her to her feet, and then went and turned the shower on, "Just so you feel normal."

"Fine," she muttered rolling her eyes.

He laughed at her, and on his way out of the bathroom he cleaned the toilet with the _Evanesco _charm, and left Hermione wondering how she had ever thought Ronald was the one for her, he didn't even come close to measuring up to the man that Marcus was.

* * *

"You grew up here?" Hermione asked, staring at the house before her. Marcus had apparated them to just outside the gates of his parents house. Well if you could call it a house. More like a castle the Queen could live in, the house looked like it was built during the gothic period and the massive garden was immaculate.

"Well I know it is kind of small, not like the Malfoy Manor, but it's home." Marcus answered, looking like his house was nothing out of the ordinary.

"This is small?" Hermione asked incredulously, wondering what standards pureblood wizards were used to.

"Well it's nothing like the Malfoy place, like I said, or the Parkinson'. That son of a bitch is huge," Marcus said as they walked towards the door. "Compared though to Adrian' folks place it is pretty big."

"Uh uh," Hermione said dumbly, still in shock over the huge house. _Come round for lunch, Mum' cooking. _Yeah, right. Hermione thought, the kitchen of this place more than likely is the same size as her whole flat.

Marcus knocked on the door, puzzling her, "Why did you knock? I can't remember the last time I knocked on my parents door."

Marcus turned to her, "Just good manners is all, bit rude to walk in unannounced. What ma' always said."

"Well, your mum must be so proud of you," Hermione smiled, thinking of how much his parents had influenced him, for the better. And for the first time ever, she noticed a blush sweep over his face. He was spared further embarrassment by the door opening.

In the doorway stood a man that wasn't his father, but then Hermione realised with a place this big, the Flints' obviously would need some help. Which meant they more than likely had house elves. She'd have to look out for them.

"Hi Darcy," Marcus greeted, giving the elderly man a pat on the shoulder, as he walked into the entrance, "This is my girl, Hermione." He said holding his hand out to Hermione as she walked in behind him. "Hermione, this is Darcy, he's been with us since well before I was born."

Hermione smiled at him, "It's a pleasure to meet you…Darcy." She said, unsure if that was the way she should greet him, clearly he and Marcus were very close.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss Hermione," turning back to Marcus, "Your parents are waiting in the parlour."

"Thanks Darc'," taking her hand once more, he gave her a reassuring smile, and they walked further into the house. Hermione was right, this place was huge, and they would have to most definitely have house elves. She would need to talk to Mr Flint.

They reached what Hermione assumed must be the parlour, seated inside was Mr Flint, and a women that she could only assume was Mrs Flint. They looked up from the morning papers as they entered, Mr Flint smiled and closed his paper, and there once more was the picture of Ronald and his fiancé. Mrs Flint must have noticed something change in her demeanour, because she looked down and saw the paper, and quickly folded it, and placed it under the others.

"Marcus," his mother greeted warmly coming around the table, she kissed him on the cheek, turning to Hermione, "and you my dear, must be Hermione. I'm Elizabeth, Marcus' mother."

"Nice to meet you Mrs Flint," Hermione said.

"Please call me Elizabeth," she said, with a very comforting smile, placing her hand on her shoulder, "And you meet my husband yesterday."

"Yes," she smiled at him, "It's nice to see you again Mr Flint."

"Nicholas dear, just don't call me Nicky," ruffling Marcus' hair, "Not like this chap does."

Hermione laughed, they seemed like a very loving family, it was so nice to see.

"I was wanting to talk to you about something Marcus," his dad said, "Come with me for a minute?"

"Sure Dad," he gave her hand a squeeze and then they left the room to go who knows where.

"Come sit with me dear," his mother said, putting her hand on her arm, she led her over to the settee.

Sitting down, "I hope you don't mind, but I asked Nicholas to give us a moment to chat."

"Not at all," she answered, pleased her voice stayed on an even keel.

"Wonderful, I take it you would have seen the paper this morning."

Hermione felt the smile leave her face, "Yes I saw it."

"I thought as much, when you saw it on the table just a moment ago."

"Please don't think I want to get back involved with Ronald anymore," she pleaded.

"Oh, I don't think that dear," Hermione was relieved, "I understand why it upsets you, and I empathise with you completely."

Hermione was shocked, "You do?"

"Oh absolutely," she said, "If I was with a man for that long, and we parted ways, and then he got engaged to someone else not long after, well I'd be absolutely spitting mad."

She smiled at her, "I'm so glad you understand, it's not that I'm jealous, because I don't ever want to think of getting back together with Ron. It just makes me so mad, that he broke things off with me, because of commitment issues, and then only a few months later, he's making the biggest commitment there is. Children."

"I know dear," she said shaking her head, "It's unfathomable."

"I can't believe I'm going to tell you this, but I feel very comfortable with you…" Hermione started.

"What is it?"

"It makes me wonder, why not me? Why didn't he want to make this commitment with me?" she blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to keep from crying over this again.

"Oh don't cry honey," she soothed, reaching behind her for the tissues, "He's just being a man, thinking with his favourite body part, and that's not his brain or his heart." Hermione laughed as she took the tissue, "Honestly, reading the paper this morning, and meeting you, I have to wonder if this Ronald Weasley even has a brain, to let a fine catch like you get away."

Wiping her tears away with the tissue, "Thankyou, that is very kind."

"But I am glad he did, because now you can be my Marcus' girl."

"Me too," she said, returning her smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling. Just mucking around.**

**An Unorthodox Relationship**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

"Don't worry son."

Marcus looked over at his dad, standing next to him on the back porch.

"I think she wants to talk about what was in the papers today," Nicholas elaborated, "Nothing to do with the two of you, just a girls only chat about feelings and the like, stuff we're are better off not hearing about."

"Yeah," Marcus laughed, "Feelings…ugh" He pretended to shudder, and put a look of mock horror on his face.

"I think your mother likes Hermione anyway," he said, "When she saw who you were seeing, she went and talked to various people that she knew, and only got good reports back, so I can only assume that she approves of the two of you being involved."

"God I hope so," he said quietly, "I don't know what it is, but this last week has been incredible, how I ever managed without her in my life before is beyond me."

"You definitely seem a lot happier than you have been in the past," he stated, "I don't think you've been this happy since you were with Christine."

"It was different with her, we wanted different things from our lives," Marcus said, "Hermione and me, we want the same things, and I really think she is the one for me dad," he said, turning from the horses, "It feels way to early to say that, but this morning I wanted to go and flatten the Weasel within an inch of his life, for being so selfish of her feelings, but I knew she wouldn't want me to do that, so I didn't. For her."

"Do you think you could…?" His father said.

"Not yet, but I think I'm well on my way there," Marcus started to head down to the stables, "I'm going to go see the King, be back soon," Nicholas wanted to follow his son, but after the revelation he had just given him, he knew he needed to be alone for a few minutes to clear his head. Realising that you were in love sometimes took it out of you.

* * *

"I don't think I want to go in there," Hermione said, faltering at the steps.

"You really should love," Marcus said, placing a hand on her lower back to try and coax her forward.

"Everyone is going to be looking at me though," she whispered, "Talking about me…"

"They wont be talking about you honey," Marcus countered, "They'll be asking who that fine piece of man flesh is next to you, and how much a fool that Weasel is for ever letting you go. Besides, by not going out, Weasel wins. You need to show just how fine you are with him and his 'fiancé'. You don't need him anymore."

"You are absolutely right," squaring her shoulders, "Let's do it."

Marcus smiled, grabbed her hand in his and led her into the Leaky Cauldron.

He nodded to Tom, who was busying serving some patrons, pointing over at a table to the side of the bar. And that's were he took Hermione, kind of pleased that it was semi-visible to the rest of the customers, gossip sure travelled fast in their part of the world, no doubt the Weasel would hear about his and Hermione' dinner date. It would show that Hermione wasn't sitting in her flat, crying over him.

Tom managed to come over a few minutes after they sat down, and Marcus introduced him to Hermione.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Granger," he said, giving her his wide friendly smile, "So happy that Marcus here has found a good girl at last. Such a nice change from the usual…girls…"

"Hussies," Marcus expanded, "You are a definite improvement from them," he teased.

"I'd hope so," Hermione laughed, giving him a playful poke in his ribs.

"See how violent she is?" Marcus said, pointing at her, "Abuses me on a daily basis, covered in bruises all over I am," he pouted.

"Settle kids," Tom chuckled, "What will you have?" He asked, pulling out his notepad.

"Two Butterbeers," Marcus said, looking at Hermione, "And the Shepherds Pie?" Hermione nodded her head, "Two thanks Tom." He finished.

"Won't be long," he said getting up, and giving Marcus a pat on the shoulder, disappeared into the crowd, back to the bar.

"So how do you know Tom?" Hermione asked, leaning forward.

"He's been a friend of me dads for as long as I can remember, almost like one of the family…" Marcus trailed off, glowering at something he could see behind Hermione.

"What is it?" She asked turning around, seeing Ginny pushing her way through the crowd to them. "Hey Gin," she said as she reached their table.

"Oh Hermione, I am so sorry," she said urgently as she sat down next to her, taking a hand in hers, "I was going to floo and tell you before you got the papers, but by the time I got to your place, you weren't there, I have been looking for you all day."

"I was with Marcus at his parents house," Hermione explained, "So you knew?"

"Ron told us at dinner last night," Ginny said.

"That's why he wasn't at the party," Marcus stated, "Slimy rat," he said under his breath.

"Absolutely," Ginny agreed. "She's just as bad, _Lisa._"

"How do you mean?" Hermione enquired.

"Oh she is just so superficial and fake, a complete and utter airhead, 'happiest eight months of my life'," Ginny started to do a really girly laugh, obviously making fun of this girl, Marcus started to laugh at her.

Hermione was doing some fast calculations in her head, "Ginny, Ronald and I broke up seven months ago."

Ginny stopped laughing really quickly, "Did I say eight months? I meant six, silly me."

"Did Ronald cheat on me with her?" Hermione demanded.

"I don't know," Ginny admitted, "He may have, he and Harry had a fight not long before he broke it off with you, so maybe," Ginny said, realising Hermione would see through any lies she told her.

"I see," Hermione muttered. Shocked, but nothing to do with him was shocking her that much anymore.

Marcus placed an arm around her shoulder, and leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"I should go," Ginny said standing up, "I'll see you tomorrow Hermione, see ya later Marcus," Marcus gave her a little nod, Hermione just gave her a weak smile, and Ginny disappeared into the crowd again.

Marcus scooted his chair closer to hers, "Do you want to go?" he whispered.

Hermione nodded her head, and got up and grabbed her coat. Marcus put his on, and waved at Tom and indicated that they were leaving, and with his arm around Hermione he led her out of the pub. For the second time that day, holding himself back from finding and pummelling the Weasel.

* * *

Ron stumbled into his kitchenette in his flat, and opened the fridge door, but slammed it shut when he noticed that it was pretty much bare again. Realising the one place he could always find breakfast, he went and got dressed before flooing to the Burrow.

The house was quiet which didn't shock him as much as it used to, what with none of his brothers and Ginny all having moved out, it was only mum and dad now. Heading to the kitchen were his mother normally was this time of the day, he noticed that it was empty, tidied up from their breakfast, the dishes draining on the sink.

He looked up at the clock on the wall, noticing with a bit of shock that all the hands bar him, were pointing at work. Even his mothers picture. When did his mum get a job? And what was it? Very strange.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling. Just mucking around.**

**An Unorthodox Relationship**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

It was a few days after Hermione had seen Ginny at the Leaky Cauldron, and Hermione was at her shop. She was putting the final touches on the layout for the book café upstairs. It was starting to get really exciting for her, as it was opening next week. The cook for the café was upstairs getting adjusted to the kitchen and starting to plan the menu, and Hermione was absolutely thrilled that she had come on board. She was one of the best cooks Hermione had ever come across. They may have had differences in the past, but she was glad that they had put that behind them, and were working together on such an exciting endeavour.

She was heading downstairs to open the bookstore for the days trading, just as they were arriving on the other side. One was welcome, but the other was a very big surprise.

"Hi Ginny!" She greeted warmly, as she opened the door, turning to her companion, "Good morning Lavender," she said somewhat stiffly.

"Morning Hermione," Ginny returned, giving her a quick hug, which she returned, "Give it a chance," she whispered.

Hermione gave her a small smile, "Wont you two come on in?" She said stepping back to let them enter. Turning the sign over she closed the door behind them.

She took a deep breath and then turned to them, giving them a smile, moving towards them, "So how are you two doing today?"

"Oh, I'm fabulous," Ginny stated, turning to face Lavender.

"First Hermione," Lavender said, "I'm so sorry for those silly articles in the paper, it won't happen again, trust me on that!" she finished emphatically.

"Thanks Lavender," Hermione said.

"I've been doing some snooping," Lavender giggled, smiling widely at Ginny and then at Hermione.

"Wait," Hermione said sharply, "If this is about Marcus and I, I really don't want to hear it, you told me you'd back off!"

"Oh! I have! Don't worry," Lavender said quickly, "This is all to do with Ronald' little fiancé, Miss Lisa Turpin."

"Oh," Hermione said dumbly, "What about her?"

"Just some very interesting stuff that's all, that witch should really have been in Slytherin, sneaky as they come," Lavender said, "Parvati and I went and talked to Padma who was in Ravenclaw with her,put a lot of light on this 'relationship'".

"Let's go sit down hey?" Ginny said, moving over to the couches in the corner, looking upstairs, "She wont come down will she?"

"No," Hermione answered, "When I left her she was salivating over the new stove," she laughed.

Ginny joined her laughing, "I wouldn't be surprised if she had an orgasm over all the new appliances!"

"Ewww!" Hermione and Lavender exclaimed, covering their eyes with their hands, like it was happening right in front of them.

"Settle gretels," Ginny giggled, "Well Lav, you should tell Hermione what Padma told you."

Hermione faced Lavender, very interested to hear what she had to say.

"Well, what I've been told," Lavender began, "Leads me to believe that Ron is really not to blame for what happened entirely."

"Lavender, he cheated!" Hermione scoffed.

"I know, I know," Lavender said quickly, "And I know that nothing could ever change that, but something makes me believe that this Turpin chick, has been after him for awhile."

"What makes you say that?" she enquired.

"Well, apparently, there was quite a scene in the Ravenclaw Common Room when Ron and you got together," Lavender stated, "She went off like Guy Faulks Day."

"Really!"

"Yeah, so I'm thinking she wanted a piece of dear Ronald back then, and was not happy at all when you got there first."

"Keep going," Ginny urged.

Lavender gave her a smile, "Then at Graduation, she supposedly said to someone when Ron was getting his diploma, 'He'll be mine'."

Hermione' mouth dropped open, "So she's been after him for nearly five years!"

"Yep," Ginny said, "I don't think you or Ronald stood a chance at all, if she wanted him that much, I don't think anyone would stand in her way."

"Yeah but, he still took the bait," Hermione sighed, falling back against the chair, "If he was really happy with me, nothing, absolutely nothing could have made him sway."

"I'm sorry Hermione," Lavender said softly, "Really I am," placing a hand on hers.

"Thankyou," Hermione said, "You and Seamus should come to the opening party on Sunday night, and I would really like you both to come."

"We would love too," Lavender beamed at her, "I have to get to the office, so I'll see you both later," she gave Ginny a quick hug, and then she leant over and gave Hermione one, and Hermione liked the gesture, Lavender really was trying to make amends.

"See you Lavender," Hermione said pleasantly.

Ginny gave her a smile as she left the shop, turning to Hermione, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Hermione sighed at the look on Ginny' face, "Really! I am so much better off without him, and what he did, whether she pursued is irrelevant, he took the bait, and that is just unforgivable."

"Yeah," Ginny said with some resignation, "I have to get going as well, but I'll see you on the weekend?" She asked getting up.

"Absolutely," Hermione smiled, "I think Marcus is really looking forward to the chance to beat Harry."

"Well, we'll see," Ginny laughed, getting up they shared a hug, which Hermione took comfort in. She was lucky to have Ginny on her side, she would like to see Ronald' face when he saw Ginny next, something told her, Ginny wasn't happy with him.

"Thanks Gin," she said.

"Your welcome love," Ginny answered, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Seeya then," she replied, giving her a wave as she left the shop.

Hermione let out a big sigh, and collapsed back on the chair. It didn't make it any easier to know that she went after Ronald. If anything it made it worse, because he fell for it. Hook, line and sinker. He really was an idiot if he fell for whatever that manipulative little witch told him, she was much better off without him. She had Marcus now, and Ronald wasn't half the man that Marcus was.

* * *

A few hours later Hermione was putting some new stock onto one of the shelves at the back of the store, when she heard the bell on the door ring.

"I'll be right with you," she called.

She quickly and carefully continued to put the books onto the shelf, and was very proud of herself for not jumping, when a pair of arms went her waist from behind.

Smiling wickedly, "I told you we couldn't do that here Draco, Marcus could walk in at any time!"

Giggling at the growl that came from deep in his throat as he spun her around, "Haha," he said gruffly, "You are just _so _funny," he deadpanned.

"I thought so," she smiled, putting her arms around his neck, she got up on tiptoes and gave him a kiss, "How's your day been?"

"Better now," he said with a smile, "What about you? How's everything going upstairs?"

"Oh! It looks wonderful!" Hermione gushed, "You should come upstairs and have a look, and you can meet the cook, and I know she is really anxious to meet you," she said with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Alright," he said nervously.

Hermione beamed at him, and pulled him over to the stairs and lead him up, "Don't worry, I think she is going to love you."

He grunted, she laughed at him.

"Molly?" She called as they reached the upper level.

"Yes dear?" She answered, coming out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a cloth, "Oh!" she said on spotting her companion.

"Molly, this is Marcus Flint," she said, "Marcus this is Molly Weasley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am," he said pleasantly, extending a hand to her.

"And the same to you Mr Flint," Molly answered amicably, shaking his hand, "I've heard a lot about you, from Hermione and my daughter. All good of course."

"Glad to hear it," he smiled, "So you are this brilliant cook I've been hearing all about," he stated.

Molly blushed, "Well I don't know about brilliant, but I know what I'm doing."

"Oh Molly," Hermione said, "You are brilliant, absolutely. One of the best I've ever tasted, and I'm so happy that you are going to be working here."

"Well thank you dear," Molly said, "I was wanting to talk to you about the menu if you have time, and maybe you could help us Marcus, being a man, and food being so important."

"I would love to help," Marcus replied.

"What's your favourite sweet thing then? I want to get a idea for what they would want to eat," Molly asked moving over to one of the tables and sitting down with a notepad.

"I'd have to say…" Marcus said, following Hermione over to join her, "Ice cream sundae, definitely." Hermione spun around and glared at him, her face turning a lovely shade of beetroot, "Yeah, that's my favourite, had one last night actually."

"Don't forget about the crushed nuts," Hermione added, with an evil grin, "It's not a sundae without the crushed nuts."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling. Just mucking around.**

**An Unorthodox Relationship**

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

"Hermione," Molly urged, "You need to calm down and breath."

"Yeah," Hermione muttered, "That's what I need to do," she continued pacing around, "but I cant."

"Yes you can," Molly insisted, "Those people out there are your friends, and this place looks wonderful, you have absolutely nothing to be worried about."

"But what if they don't like it," Hermione said anxiously, "What if it is a complete and utter failure? What if I've ruined Mr Baxter'store? He'll never forgive me!" Hermione cried.

Molly moved her over to a chair to the side of the kitchen, sitting her down, "Hermione, love is Marcus here?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, "I think he's talking to some of his friends that he invited. Why?"

"Nothing," Molly said calmly, "I'll be right back," giving Hermione a pat on the shoulder, she exited the kitchen, going into the café area of the layout, scanning the crowd till she found who she was looking for.

Moving rapidly through the crowd she came up to him, "Marcus," Molly said, "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but I need your help right now," she urged.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Someone is in the kitchen having a little bit of a panic attack," Molly explained, "I think you will be the best person to calm her down."

Marcus nodded his head, "Sure," turning back to his friend, "I'll talk to you later Ade, matters to attend to."

"Sure thing buddy," he answered.

"Lets go," Marcus said to Molly, and he followed her into the kitchen.

Molly stepped to the side as she entered the kitchen, gesturing with her hand to the very nervous Hermione, who was only moments it seemed from passing out in a cold sweat.

Marcus moved over and crouched in front of her seat, "Hermione, love," he whispered, "What's wrong?" he asked taking her hands in his.

"What if this is a failure?" She whispered, "All those people, what if this is all a huge mistake, and Mr Baxterfires me? What will I do then?" She finished wiping her tears from her face with her fingertips.

"Hey, shush," Marcus said, "It's fine, really. Everyone out there is absolutely gushing about how wonderful it is, and Mr Baxter? If he's the man I think he is, right now he is telling all who will listen just how much he loves you and what you have done."

"Really?" She asked.

"Absolutely," he smiled, leaning forward and kissing her forehead, "Now you should go out there, after you clean yourself up. And listen to it all for yourself."

"Okay," she whispered, getting up, and squeezing his hands, "Thank you."

"Anytime love," Marcus answered.

"I'll just go to the bathroom, and I'll be right out," she said, before heading into the hallway off the kitchen.

Marcus got up off the floor, and turned to Molly, "That was interesting, I don't think I've ever seen her like that."

"She only gets like that very rarely," Molly explained, "But you handled it very well, better than I've ever seen anyone do it."

"Thanks, I think," Marcus said sheepishly, "I best get back out there," he said before moving past her.

Molly smiled to herself as she thought about all that she had seen between the two of them over the past few days, they fit so perfectly together, you would think they had been together for a long time, not just two weeks really. Amazing. Molly gasped, and then ran over to the stove as one of the pots boiled over.

* * *

The rest of the evening went remarkable well in Marcus' opinion. He stood by her side for most of the night, playing the role of dutiful boyfriend. For the first time in his life, he was more than happy to step back and let someone else have the spotlight.

He did admit that he was a little worried when Hermione' parents arrived. Mr Granger gave him no reason to be anxious. He and his wife seemed a lot like Hermione so it was only natural that he would like them. There are always going to be nervous feelings when you meet the parents for the first time. So it was a few nervous minutes for Marcus when he was first introduced, which increased tenfold when Hermione accompanied her mother into the kitchen so Mrs Granger could see Mrs Weasley.

Thankfully Potter came over and rescued him, seemed like Mr Granger liked Potter, so that took some of the strain of Marcus. Then Adrian seemed to slip over on something, spilling his drink, ending up with a big wet patch on his groin area, a juvenile prank at best, and he had no doubt who was behind it. He could see the Weasley twins in the other corner having a good laugh at it - it was pretty funny though. He may have been mistaken but Hermione slipped something into one of their hands a bit later, but she wouldn't have used them to get back at Ade for teasing her, would she?

When the shops owner got up to make a little speech, which really seemed to consist of him praising Hermione, saying how much he loved her, she looked like she was going to start crying. But she kept it together, and after had a little spin around the dance floor with Mr Baxter, and many of the other male guests. She saved the last dance for him though, and in his opinion she enjoyed it much more than the others. Which of course was a very good thing.

* * *

"I'm so tired," Hermione groaned, pulling off her heels, "And I hate these shoes, so bloody uncomfortable."

"Well they make your legs look real good," Marcus mused, sitting down in the chair opposite hers.

"Thanks," Hermione said smiling at him, "Did you have a good time tonight?"

Marcus scooted his chair closer to hers, "Yeah, your friends are alright, and I was pleasantly surprised when your father didn't try to kill me, scary man," he finished, lifting her feet into his lap and massaging them with his hands.

"Oh…that feels good," Hermione moaned, "Well Dad can come on a bit strong, and I think he just wanted to know if you are good enough for his little girl."

"Am I?"

"Are you what?" Hermione asked.

"Good enough."

"Honey you're perfect," Hermione said, pulling her feet of his lap, and climbing on to it, "You are everything I always wanted, I just never thought I would get it."

Marcus smiled at her, and leant forward and kissed her, hoping that he was conveying all he felt into that kiss.

Pulling back he closed his eyes, leaning his forehead on hers.

"Hermione…I…I…uh…I…fuck!" He cursed.

"What is it?" She asked worriedly, "What did I do?"

"Oh it's not you love," Marcus said quickly, "I just…I…I…god it's not supposed to be this bloody hard!"

"It's okay, I understand," Hermione said.

"You do?"

"Completely," she smiled, "I feel the exact same way, but you don't have to say it now…"

"I don't?"

"No, you will tell me one day when I'm washing your socks or something," she laughed, "It doesn't have to be some big moment, it will just happen naturally, and when it does happen it will be absolutely perfect."

"Okay," Marcus said, "We'll just let it happen."

"Yes we will," she said, settling down on his lap, "Right now what we have is more than enough."

_

* * *

Last night the Wizarding worlds 'it' couple, Marcus Flint and Hermione Granger stepped out together to celebrate the opening of her new venture, the pair of them were absolutely glowing, and as a friend of the pair, I was ecstatic to see them so happy. As were many of their other friends, here is what they had to say…_

_Harry and Ginerva Potter: _We are both very happy for Hermione, it's time she found someone who appreciated her, and treats her like the wonderful woman she has become. And Marcus is a nice chap so we couldn't be happier.

_Fred Weasley: _Flint, if you are reading this. Hurt her and we'll hex your balls off. Permanently.

_George Weasley: _We mean it, she got enough of a ride from Won Won, so watch it buddy. Because we will be watching. All the time.

_Adrian Pucey: _Well this Hermione seems like an all right bird, and Marcus is me best mate, so if he's happy, I'm happy. Least she hasn't tried to hex me like his last bird, give her some points for that.

_Mrs Molly Weasley: _I'm glad that Hermione has found someone who is so good to her. After all the heartache that has befallen her in the last while, she deserves all that she has at the moment and more.

_Mr and Mrs Granger: _Mr Flint seems like a nice young man, much nicer than the…other one, we don't talk about him anymore…but as long as he treats her well, and makes her happy, we have no reason to complain.

The couple denied to comment directly to me, but it was plain to all that were in attendance last night, just how completed they have become. It was a joy to watch the couple so very much in love, and all of us here at the Daily Prophet, wish them well, in the future.

_Lavender Brown..._

_**The End.**_

* * *

♥ Well that's all folks. The last chapter. I hope you all liked it. So hard to do!

♥I know I probably didn't address Ron, Oliver, and the blackmail on Lavender. But I just feel that the story is about Marcus and Hermione. None of that other stuff matters, Ron is a prick, Oliver is unimportant now, and Lavender redeemed herself somewhat. So I'll just leave it at that.

♥I just want to thank all of you who read, reviewed, and whatever. I remember thinking when I first started this that no-one would probably like it, because there isn't a lot of fics for this pairing. But the response still blows me away. It was the first story to get 50 reviews, and then it got 100! Big hugs to all who reviewed, I love you all!

♥I'll just say now, there isn't going to be a sequel. Period. Never. I may write Hermione/Marcus again, it just wont be anything to do with this story.


End file.
